My Gift to You
by KittyHug
Summary: NaruSasu, Sasuke didn't know whether to hit or hug his brother for the X-mas present in the form of a lovely blond. Secret Santa Exchange gift for Kenneth!


**My Gift to You**

**Setting:** Alternate Universe/Real life

**Ages:** Both Naruto and Sasuke are 24-ish

**Disclaimer:** I am EXTREMELY proud to say that I had no hand in that Naruto manga ending, lol.

**Summary:** NaruSasu, Sasuke didn't know whether to hit or hug his brother for the X-mas present in the form of a lovely blond. Secret Santa Exchange gift for Kenneth!

* * *

><p>The younger Uchiha gritted his teeth as his knee banged against something for the third time in 5 minutes.<p>

"Itachi." Sasuke hissed out threateningly. His brother continued to pull him roughly down the seemingly endless hallway.

"Sorry, little brother, but I'm just so excited to give you your Christmas present." His older brother said amused before adjusting Sasuke's blindfold.

Sasuke scoffed. "Only because you're probably going to get some sick pleasure from torturing me with it."

He then heard a dramatic gasp from somewhere to his right. "You wound me, Sasuke!"

A girly giggle erupted from his left.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. Itachi gets pleasure from torturing everyone, not just you." Karin, a coworker and friend to the younger man, said as she pulled Sasuke by the hand.

Sasuke felt them come to a halt before someone opened a door and he was manhandled into a cushy seat.

"What the hell?!" He squinted as the blindfold was pulled off and took in the gaudy Christmas decorations in the large room and all the familiar faces of other friends and coworkers smiling at him.

"Here's your present, little brother." Itachi smirked then nodded to Karin who turned to hit a button on the stereo beside her that started blasting dancing music and, like a trigger, caused the people in the room to hoot and holler.

Sasuke glanced around confused before noticing a figure come out of a side room that had, instead of a door, long green and red beads and felt his jaw drop._ 'Is that..?'_

The tall, blond man that entered danced his way toward the center of the room as the rowdy crowd catcalled and tossed red and white confetti at him.

Sasuke wiped the shock off his face and glanced at his brother who had just snapped his picture with his phone.

"You are such an evil bastard." He growled out as his eyes found the gyrating blond moving toward him.

"You're welcome." The older man ruffled Sasuke's hair playfully before enjoying the show again.

The "dancer" proudly shaking his tail feathers was Sasuke's best friend from high school, Naruto Uzumaki.

In elementary after his parents' deaths, the youngest Uchiha latched onto his older brother like glue and shied away from strangers before the ball of contagious energy known as Naruto came charging into his life during freshman year in high school. They stayed attached at the hip until after college when the blond moved to another city for his job.

They kept in touch via the internet, but hadn't seen each other in person in two years...until today.

Sasuke continued to watch the silly blond dance for the crowd as they waved bills of money, threw confetti, and laughed. He noticed Naruto was wearing an alternate version of a santa suit. He had red pants, black boots, and suspenders, but no shirt and a santa hat on his head as he rolled his hips and winked at the sitting man. Sasuke swallowed with difficulty.

Jesus Christ, he wanted to kiss and kill his brother at the same time for doing this to him. He always found Naruto to be a gorgeous man, but after not being around him physically for years and seeing him now, he could appreciate how much he'd grown.

He looked like he had put on some muscle and gotten a tan as his smooth skin looked slightly darker, but not much different physically besides that. Still Sasuke thought Naruto had to have been the most beautiful thing he'd seen in years...two years to be exact.

The blond suddenly slowed his dancing, the music quieting as well and locked eyes with Sasuke then smirked when he noticed the nervous embarrassment on Sasuke's face. Which, in turn, made him frown and Naruto's smirk widen.

He sauntered over to the paler man, pulling sexily on his suspenders and stopped a few feet in front of him. Sasuke watched him expectantly and secretly took deep breaths to calm his racing heart as Naruto unclipped his suspenders and hooked his thumbs in his pants as if to pull them off.

The dark-eyed man couldn't help following the action with his eyes and taking in all the delicious tan skin that seemed to be shimmering._ 'Is that glitter?'_

_'Ugh, this is so damn embarrassing!'_ Sasuke groaned mentally when he felt his face flame up at Naruto pulling his pants lower and exposing more skin. _'Everyone's still watching! And did Itachi just take another picture?! That asshole!'_

Naruto swayed to the quiet music before suddenly ripping off his pants and swinging them around like propellers above his head. The music and crowd exploded with sound at his actions and nearly gave Sasuke a heart attack. He jumped in his seat before glaring at his brother and mouthing promises that would leave Itachi mutilated at the least. The older man smirked before tilting his head back and cackling causing Sasuke to be so glad that the music was too loud to hear him.

He was distacted again when Naruto, now clad in only the Christmas hat and green silk boxers with candy canes printed all over them, stopped thrusting to the crowd and eased himself comfortably into Sasuke's lap.

"Naruto! Wha-," The older male cut himself off as the blond placed his hat on the Uchiha's head then took his face into his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke." He said sweetly before kissing Sasuke's right cheek then left with a dramatic smooching sound and joining the party goers once again. Sasuke then expelled the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Sorry, Sasuke." Itachi spoke after walking up to him. "I wanted to give you a boyfriend for Christmas, not a heart attack."

The older male chuckled at his brother's sour face. "Smile!" He warned before blinding Sasuke with his camera flash.

**-Scene Change-**

"I could really strangle you for that." Sasuke said amused and a lot calmer than he was earlier.

"Tch, as if you didn't like it." Naruto, now dressed normally, teased from his reclining position on the patio chair.

After giving Sasuke his surprise, the party had spilled out of the large room and Sasuke realized he had been at Itachi's home the entire time. The older man and Karin had taken a weird route when they picked Sasuke up and blindfolded him so he wouldn't know where he was. Not that it mattered. His "gift" was enough to distract him from everything else anyway. Now he and his friend enjoyed each other while the festivities continued inside.

"Hmm," Sasuke hummed from his leaning position against the house, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere. The weather felt great for this time of year and even though he was sure the others were making plenty of noise inside, Itachi's home was big enough that it was a quiet murmur where they were.

"You did look good, though. Really good." He said lowly. His brow then furrowed as he looked at the night sky at a sudden thought. "Did you rub glitter on yourself?"

Naruto opened his eyes from his relaxed position and laughed, causing Sasuke's gaze to land on him. "Karin gave me some lotion to put on, but didn't notice the glitter until I stepped under the Christmas lights. We didn't panic, though, since we thought it was a nice touch."

"It was." Sasuke soaked up the shy smile that graced the blond's face.

"I got you something." Naruto picked up a small box off the floor that the other man didn't notice before and pulled a picture frame from it.

"Another gift? Having you here is gift enough, moron."

"Shut up, Sasuke. You're so embarrassing sometimes." The blond mumbled and rubbed his head, face bright at his friend's words. Sasuke smiled warmly at the sight.

Naruto got up and walked to stand in front of him. "Did you shrink?" He said trying to tease the other man and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The blue-eyed male was only two inches taller than him, but never failed to let him forget their height difference.

"Haha, loser. Now where's my gift?" He teased back.

"Here, grinch." Naruto handed him a picture that looked like the both of them from years ago. The dark-haired male was sleeping with his head resting on the blond's shoulder and his arms loosely wrapped around him while he (Naruto) had an arm around the older male, gazing lovingly at him.

Sasuke took in their attire in the photo. "This was..."

"...prom night, senior year. Itachi took it and just gave me a copy last week. I thought you'd like one, too."

Sasuke found his eyes stuck on the look Naruto was giving him in the picture and felt his heart speed up.

"I bought you some stuff, too, but they're at my house." Sasuke took a deep breath and looked up into those blue, blue eyes that had gotten closer. "I want to tell you something, Naruto."

His friend nodded and waited till he started.

"Before I met you, I didn't trust anyone but Itachi. When he told me that after high school, he would leave for college and that I was going to be alone, I panicked. He was all the family I had left here. I didn't want to depend on others that I didn't know. I...I was afraid to get too close to anyone else and then lose them and feel the pain of lost all over again." He spoke softly, glancing to a space on the taller man's shirt.

"I decided that when he left, I'd...give up on life." He heard the blond gasp quietly. "It was so stupid and selfish and I didn't think there would ever be a reason to keep going, but then you came." He took a shaky breath and looked up at Naruto. "Like the light at the end of the dark tunnel. Like _life_."

Sasuke found his shirt interesting again and exhaled deeply. "I've never told you this, but I just wanted to say thank you." Their eyes locked again and Sasuke smiled at him. "Thank you, Naruto, for giving me a reason."

"Wow." The younger male gasped softly after seconds of staring at the other man in awe. "I don't even know what to say to that. That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

He looked as if he was studying Sasuke's face. "Are you even human?"

"Wha?" Sasuke looked confused.

"Because I've never seen anything as beautiful as you are right now." He still spoke as if truly amazed by the other.

"Oh." A dark blush dusted Sasuke's cheeks.

"I would really like to kiss you right now." Naruto spoke softly as dark brown locked with bright blue.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

**-Scene Change-**

Karin peaked through the window she was passing when she heard mumbled voices near and felt her eyebrows go into her hairline at the sight of Sasuke and Naruto murmuring long overdue declarations of feelings in-between deep kisses to each other. She and just about everyone else at the party knew how they felt about one another, but to see them FINALLY stop dancing around and get to the good stuff was..._some_ sight. The redhead adjusted her glasses for a better look.

She then got an idea and pulled her phone from her pocket and snapped a picture (or five) of them after turning off the flash.

"Itachi's gonna pay up good for these babies." She cackled mentally then glanced back at the two lovers hugging each other tightly and couldn't stop the soft smile from spreading across her face.

"Merry Christmas, guys." She said quietly before leaving.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas, SasuNaru lovers! And a special shout out to the members of the SN fanclub on narutoforumsdotcom and Kenneth for who this fic is for. I wish you all happy holidays! (Blows kisses)<p> 


End file.
